<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My light in the dark | Skysei Flash FF by reiya_onigiri</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29777337">My light in the dark | Skysei Flash FF</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/reiya_onigiri/pseuds/reiya_onigiri'>reiya_onigiri</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>JO1 (Japan Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort, Cute, Flash Fic, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Oneshot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:34:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,262</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29777337</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/reiya_onigiri/pseuds/reiya_onigiri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kalian pasti juga sudah menyadarinya<br/>ada apa dengan mereka? kenapa ada jarak yang tiba-tiba terbentuk diantara, alasan apa yang membuat sukai menjauhi shosei seperti itu? </p><p>Katakanlah apa yang terjadi? Shosei pun tidak mengerti<br/>sampai.. sukai memberitahunya.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kinjo Sukai/Ohira Shosei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Suasana sehari hari yang biasanya hangat dan penuh tawa diantara mereka ber-11, entah mengapa terasa sedikit canggung. Sudah terhitung waktu lebih dari setahun sejak mereka bersama, semua baik saja, mereka saling mengisi dan menghibur tapi tidak bagi kedua orang ini. Seketika suasana hati dan aura di sekitar mereka berubah, rasanya seperti terpaksa. Tubuh mereka saling menolak untuk menyentuh sesama, tidak, lebih tepatnya salah satu dari mereka menolak.<br/>
Tidak ada yang tahu alasannya atau kapan ini terjadi, sulit untuk tidak menyadari bahwa ada yang salah dengannya. Ada yang mengganggu pikiran Shosei. Ruki dan Ren adalah orang pertama yang menyadari ini, raut wajah Shosei tiap harinya semakin buruk, cahaya-nya mulai pudar,<br/>
seakan dirinya tertutup oleh awan gelap yang menguasai sekujur tubuh. </p><p>Bahkan saat latihan. Gerakannya mulai tidak pas, dia mulai tidak bisa mengikuti tempo musik. Baginya suara musik layaknya suara kaset rusak. Bising. Tatapan yang biasanya penuh harapan dan ambisi menghilang dan terganti oleh tatapan kosong. </p><p>"-ei"</p><p>"-sei"</p><p>"SHOSEI!" </p><p> Ditengah lamunannya ia tersadar oleh suara yang menariknya kembali ke realita.Suara itu terdengar khawatir sekaligus serius</p><p>" ah? Hah? Ya, ke-kenapa Ren?"</p><p>" Shosei, aku minta kamu fokus sekarang karena waktu kita nggak banyak. Apapun yang ada dipikiran kamu sekarang tolong asingkan dulu"</p><p>" …. Iya, maafkan aku. Aku… banyak pikiran" </p><p>Shosei membungkuk sebagai permintaan maaf kepada yang lain, mereka pun menepuk punggungnya sebagai semangat dan mereka mengatakan semua akan baik saja apa pun itu, mereka akan lalui bersama. Sayangnya, masalah ini perlu diselesaikan oleh kedua orang terlibat.</p><p>Selagi yang lainnya menyalurkan energi kedalam tubuh shosei. Sukai, diam berdiri di sisi lain hanya melihat. Mereka hanya membuka mulut saat harus berdiskusi tentang latihan atau apapun yang berhubungan dengan kehidupan grup mereka. Tapi saat mereka sendiri, bungkam, hening, tidak ada yang membuka topik walau hanya sekedar bertanya akan makan apa pada hari itu. </p><p> Seakan dunia tau keadaannya, hujan turun memperburuk situasi. Tapi, ada perasaan lega karena ia akhirnya dapat teralihkan dari pikiran negatif. Shosei termenung di lantai menatap keluar jendela, air hujan membasahi dedaunan, jalan aspal yang kering berubah menjadi sedikit lebih gelap, kaca jendela yang di serang oleh air menjadi titik fokusnya saat itu.Seketika itu pula bahunya yang lesu dikejutkan oleh tepukan dari seseorang, orang itu ikut duduk menemaninya</p><p>"Aku tau kamu lesu dan mungkin sekarang kamu tidak mau membicarakannya. Tapi, kamu harus mengeluarkannya. Lampiaskan saja padaku kalau kamu memang tidak bisa menahan semua beban yang kau rasakan sekarang"</p><p>" Ruki… Maaf aku...aku memperlambat semuanya. Aku tidak bermaksud. Aku sudah mencoba untuk tidak memikirkannya tapi…"</p><p>           Dia terdiam sejenak, berpikir haruskah ia bercerita namun jika tidak, ia akan terus terusan menghalangi kegiatan mereka. Ruki menatapnya penuh kasih, Shosei layaknya adik untuknya. Ia menggenggam tangan dingin shosei erat.</p><p>" Apa… sukai benci dengan ku?"</p><p>          Ruki terkejut mendengar ini, ada apa sebenarnya? Ternyata yang menciptakan awan gelap adalah pikiran bahwa sukai membencinya</p><p>" Untuk apa dia benci padamu? Kamu sendiri yang bilang bahwa kamu memiliki ikatan kuat dengannya, kenapa tiba tiba?"</p><p>"Tapi, dia terlihat kesal setiap harus menari denganku, apa salahku? Kenapa dia tidak mau berbicara dengan ku? Apa aku melakukan sesuatu yang menyakiti hatinya? Kenapa- "</p><p> Shosei mulai menunjukan betapa panik dan stress nya dia, sehingga Ruki menghentikannya dengan pelukan erat dibantu dengan elusan tangan di kepalanya.<br/>
Kepalanya terkubur di bahu Ruki, seketika pipinya mulai basah, ia menangis. </p><p>  	"Jangan berpikir begitu, Sukai tidak mungkin melakukan ini dengan sengaja pasti ada alasannya, aku yakin dia memiliki alasan bagus sampai harus bertindak seperti ini. Dia tidak mungkin bisa membencimu walaupun dia bersusah payah untuk mencobanya"</p><p>Isakan Shosei mulai terdengar kencang, sampai terdengar oleh seseorang yang berjalan ke arah mereka. Tentu saja itu Ren. Dia berniat untuk menghibur Shosei sehabis latihan.  Saat Ren menurunkan badannya, ia langsung dipeluk oleh Shosei yang tengah menangis. Ren kenal Shosei lebih lama dari yang lain. Ren tau ia pantang menyerah, walau begitu shosei rapuh dan mudah menangis.</p><p> </p><p> " Ren- aku harus apa? Ren.. Ren--" Shosei memanggil namanya berkali kali, Ren menepuk halus punggungnya berupaya untuk menenangkan</p><p>" Tenang ya, tenang. Kita pasti cari solusinya tapi, kamu tenang dulu"  Nafas shosei berangsur angsur stabil lagi</p><p>" Nih! Aku bawain permen loli kamu suka manisan kan? Aku rindu dengan senyummu dan aku tau kamu paling cerah saat makan manisan" Ren membuka permen loli tersebut dan memberikannya untuk Shosei, senyuman ren juga ikut membantu membuatnya tenang.</p><p>Kemudian, suatu malam. Sukai dan Shosei tidak sengaja keluar secara bersamaan, Tapi mereka tahu jelas ada yang harus diselesaikan. Jadi mereka memutuskan untuk tetap keluar. Mungkin ini adalah waktu yang tepat </p><p>Saat itu gelap, jalanan diterangi oleh rembulan dan beberapa lampu yang tidak begitu terang. Seketika, Shosei menghentikan gerak kakinya. Ia tidak tahan dengan kecanggungan ini.</p><p>"Sukai, kita berdua tahu ada yang harus dibicarakan jadi kumohon jelaskan padaku kenapa kamu berubah dingin terhadapku?"   Shosei menatap punggungnya yang tidak bergerak sama sekali.</p><p> "Sukai, kumohon katakan sesuatu…"   Sukai tetap mengunci mulutnya, membuat Shosei semakin resah dan takut ia tidak tahu harus apa</p><p>"Aku... tau aku buat salah. Aku tau kamu saat ini membenciku, Kalaupun kamu mau menganggapku sebatas rekan kerja yang sekedar lewat saja di kehidupanmu, aku tidak masalah dengan itu tapi, bicaralah!" </p><p> </p><p>"... kamu...." Shosei terkejut, ia akhirnya mendapati Sukai berbicara dan melihat nya lagi.</p><p>"Kamu bukan cuma sekedar rekan kerja yang numpang lewat. Aku nggak bisa hanya anggap kamu rekan kerja yang numpang lewat. Kamu lebih dari itu- kamu cahaya yang datang saat aku di kegelapan, kamu energi ku dan kamu berharga… "</p><p>Shosei terdiam, siap mendengarkan apapun yang keluar dari mulutnya</p><p>"Aku.. bahkan tidak tahu yang kamu khawatirkan sedangkan orang lain dengan mudah mengetahui ada yang salah denganmu , apa menurut  itu tidak jahat? Kamu selalu tahu kapan aku merasa tidak baik "</p><p>Shosei melihatnya dengan mata berkaca kaca, rambutnya yang ringan terhembus angin begitu pula kantong plastik yang ia pegang dari minimarket. </p><p>"Apa itu yg kamu mau dari rekan? Yang bahkan tidak tahu harus apa ketika kamu merasa down. Karena itu, mungkin dengan aku  menjauh, kamu akan lebih bahagia? Karena sudah jelas aku sumber kesedihan mu"</p><p>Shosei tidak bisa percaya apa yang baru dia dengar, apa? Menjauh agar dia bahagia? Logika macam apa</p><p>"Kamu bodoh?! Pikirmu dengan kamu menjauh, aku tidak semakin bingung?! Apa yg terjadi dengan kita?" Shosei berjalan mendekati Sukai, yang ternyata juga menahan air matanya</p><p> "Sukai, sudah setahun lebih kita bersama sebagai team, dan aku mulai tau gerak gerik kamu. Tapi, kenapa sekarang? Kalau emg kamu ada rasa tidak senang, kenapa  tidak katakan dari dulu? Kenapa harus sekarang kamu merenggangkan hubungan ini? Apa semua yang kamu lakukan selama ini hanya akting?"</p><p>Shosei berbicara panjang, dia frustasi sekaligus kesal, alasan macam apa itu?! Membuatnya berpikir setengah mati sampai tidak selera makan. Kualitas penampilannya juga ikut terkena efeknya</p><p>"Ternyata, memang aku yang salah. Kita ternyata tidak sedalam itu. Realitanya, kita ada cuma untuk kamera? Iya kan?" Sukai merasa bodoh sekaligus panik, kenapa menjadi seperti ini? Kenapa harus dia yang membuat Shosei terus terusan sedih?</p><p>"Shosei,  Nggak gitu! Yang ada di otakku, mustahil menjadi orang yang bisa kamu andalkan. Aku tidak mau kamu dibawah bahaya karena aku tidak bisa melindungi atau membantu kamu" Suaranya terdengar seperti menahan sakit, dia tidak mau menangis di hadapan Shosei. Ia harus kuat. </p><p>"Shosei, tidak pernah sekalipun aku benci  atau berpikir untuk membencimu justru seharusnya kamu yang memiliki perasaan itu"</p><p>"Kamu meminta sesuatu yang tidak mungkin bisa aku penuhi. Seharusnya kamu yang paling tahu! " Sukai menggertakan giginya seraya membentak</p><p>"Ada banyak alasan buat kamu untuk benci, lalu kenapa tidak!!? Apa yang menghentikanmu?!"</p><p>Langit semakin kehilangan warnanya, cahaya cahaya kecil dari bintang mulai terpancar, tubuh mereka dilewati angin malam yang dingin. Suara lantang sukai membuatnya syok, teringat kejadian dahulu saat pertama kali Sukai membentaknya. Sukai sadar apa yang baru dia lakukan, dia terkejut dengan tingkahnya sendiri</p><p>'Tch,sial' gumamnya. Mata shosei berkaca kaca, dinding penahan air matanya pecah, pipinya mulai basah</p><p>"Shosei…Maaf aku teriak- tapi ini maksudku, sulit bagiku menempatkan senyuman di wajahmu"</p><p>Shosei terisak, suaranya sampai tidak keluar. Dia ingin menyampaikan bahwa selama sukai berbicara, berada disampingnya. Shosei bahagia hanya dengan itu, apalagi  yang Sukai inginkan? Shosei mengepalkan tangannya</p><p>"Kamu..tidak perlu berusaha keras. Aku hanya perlu kamu menganggapku ada dan pantas untuk berada di sisimu entah sebagai apa, yang terpenting… aku tidak mau kamu hilang dari kehidupanku. Hanya itu. "</p><p>Keduanya terdiam, sebelum shosei membuka mulutnya lagi, ia menggoyangkan pundak sukai meminta jawaban</p><p>"Hanya itu, sukai! Hanya itu! Apa sulit bagimu untuk melakukannya?! Kamu tega melihat ku menderita lebih jauh ?"</p><p>Seketika tubuh kecil Shosei terperangkap dekat dengan tubuh sukai, dia menemukan dirinya telah dipeluk. Hangat serta nyaman. Sukai memeluknya erat seakan dunia akan berakhir dan ia perlu melindunginya sampai mati. </p><p>" Tidak akan kubiarkan kamu menjatuhkan air mata lagi Shosei, aku janji. Jangan sampai aku tau kamu menangis  karena orang lain, orang  itu akan habis"</p><p>".....Bagaimana kalau aku nangis krna diriku, kamu akan menghabisiku?"</p><p>".... i-itu"</p><p>"Lalu, bagaimana kalau kamu yg membuat ku menangis lagi?"</p><p>" Aku akan hilang saja"</p><p>"Tapi, kalau kamu hilang aku ga akan maafin kamu sampai aku mati. "</p><p>"Kalau begitu, aku akan berusaha untuk membuatmu bahagia, apapun caranya."</p><p>Shosei bergumam bawah nafasnya, suaranya terhenti di pundak Sukai. Sukai menyadarinya dan ingin melepaskan pelukannya agar shosei berbicara dengan jelas. </p><p>" Ja-jangan gerak. Aku suka baumu "</p><p>" Tapi, barusan kamu berbicara"</p><p>" Nggak, aku diam saja dari tadi?"</p><p>"Benarkah?  atau kamu tidak ingin aku melihat wajah merahmu?</p><p>" Omong kosong! S-siapa yang merah? </p><p>"Terserah tapi, leher dan telingamu merah"</p><p>Secara reflek Shosei mengangkat kepalanya, dan memang benar mukanya merah seperti kepiting rebus, wajah dan rambutnya seakan menyatu warnanya. Sukai hanya bisa tertawa selagi Shosei berbalik badan dan berjalan pulang</p><p>Sukai menyusul, menyelipkan tangannya diantara jari jemari Shosei.<br/>
Saat sampai di dorm, mereka disambut oleh Penghuni dorm lainnya salah satu dari mereka menjumpai mereka di depan pintu.</p><p>"Kalian.. sudah baikan kan?"  Ruki menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada</p><p>" Ruki… kamu tau ya sukai juga akan keluar? Makanya kamu menyuruhku pergi ke toko selarut ini"</p><p>"Iya memang kenapa? Lagian Sukai juga disuruh Ren"</p><p>Ruki melirik ke sebelah kirinya dimana Ren berjalan dengan santai mengetahui sukai dan shosei sudah baik saja </p><p>"Dan berhasil kan? Lihat, kalian sampai berpegangan tangan begitu.. manisnya" Sukai dan shosei saling tatap dan langsung melepaskan tangan mereka tersipu malu dan canggung </p><p>"Sukai, jangan kamu pendam perasaan bodoh kamu itu lagi, kamu tahu kan Shosei bisa overthinking" Ren menatapnya serius, Sukai paling menghormati Ren jadi tentu saja ia mengiyakan<br/>
"Mulai sekarang, jaga Shosei dengan baik" Sukai memberikan janjinya untuk Ren pegang. Mereka berempat pun berjalan bersama kembali ke lantai atas, disana ternyata Yonashiro telah menyiapkan makan malam.<br/>
Malam itu terasa lebih baik dari malam sebelumnya, suasana tawa menghidupkan dorm itu lagi, tidak ada rasa canggung atau apapun diantara mereka</p><p> </p><p>-end</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Alternate Ending | i keep running to you, but you're out of my reach</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dia bohong. Semuanya palsu.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>((( alternate ending starts after Shosei talked endlessly )))</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Suasana sehari hari yang biasanya hangat dan penuh tawa diantara mereka ber-11, entah mengapa terasa sedikit canggung. Sudah terhitung waktu lebih dari setahun sejak mereka bersama, semua baik saja, mereka saling mengisi dan menghibur tapi tidak bagi kedua orang ini. Seketika suasana hati dan aura di sekitar mereka berubah, rasanya seperti terpaksa. Tubuh mereka saling menolak untuk menyentuh sesama, tidak, lebih tepatnya salah satu dari mereka menolak.<br/>
Tidak ada yang tahu alasannya atau kapan ini terjadi, sulit untuk tidak menyadari bahwa ada yang salah dengannya. Ada yang mengganggu pikiran Shosei. Ruki dan Ren adalah orang pertama yang menyadari ini, raut wajah Shosei tiap harinya semakin buruk, cahaya-nya mulai pudar,<br/>
seakan dirinya tertutup oleh awan gelap yang menguasai sekujur tubuh. </p>
<p>Bahkan saat latihan. Gerakannya mulai tidak pas, dia mulai tidak bisa mengikuti tempo musik. Baginya suara musik layaknya suara kaset rusak. Bising. Tatapan yang biasanya penuh harapan dan ambisi menghilang dan terganti oleh tatapan kosong. </p>
<p>"-ei"</p>
<p>"-sei"</p>
<p>"SHOSEI!" </p>
<p> Ditengah lamunannya ia tersadar oleh suara yang menariknya kembali ke realita.Suara itu terdengar khawatir sekaligus serius</p>
<p>" ah? Hah? Ya, ke-kenapa Ren?"</p>
<p>" Shosei, aku minta kamu fokus sekarang karena waktu kita nggak banyak. Apapun yang ada dipikiran kamu sekarang tolong asingkan dulu"</p>
<p>" …. Iya, maafkan aku. Aku… banyak pikiran" </p>
<p>Shosei membungkuk sebagai permintaan maaf kepada yang lain, mereka pun menepuk punggungnya sebagai semangat dan mereka mengatakan semua akan baik saja apa pun itu, mereka akan lalui bersama. Sayangnya, masalah ini perlu diselesaikan oleh kedua orang terlibat.</p>
<p>Selagi yang lainnya menyalurkan energi kedalam tubuh shosei. Sukai, diam berdiri di sisi lain hanya melihat. Mereka hanya membuka mulut saat harus berdiskusi tentang latihan atau apapun yang berhubungan dengan kehidupan grup mereka. Tapi saat mereka sendiri, bungkam, hening, tidak ada yang membuka topik walau hanya sekedar bertanya akan makan apa pada hari itu. </p>
<p> Seakan dunia tau keadaannya, hujan turun memperburuk situasi. Tapi, ada perasaan lega karena ia akhirnya dapat teralihkan dari pikiran negatif. Shosei termenung di lantai menatap keluar jendela, air hujan membasahi dedaunan, jalan aspal yang kering berubah menjadi sedikit lebih gelap, kaca jendela yang di serang oleh air menjadi titik fokusnya saat itu.Seketika itu pula bahunya yang lesu dikejutkan oleh tepukan dari seseorang, orang itu ikut duduk menemaninya</p>
<p>"Aku tau kamu lesu dan mungkin sekarang kamu tidak mau membicarakannya. Tapi, kamu harus mengeluarkannya. Lampiaskan saja padaku kalau kamu memang tidak bisa menahan semua beban yang kau rasakan sekarang"</p>
<p>" Ruki… Maaf aku...aku memperlambat semuanya. Aku tidak bermaksud. Aku sudah mencoba untuk tidak memikirkannya tapi…"</p>
<p>           Dia terdiam sejenak, berpikir haruskah ia bercerita namun jika tidak, ia akan terus terusan menghalangi kegiatan mereka. Ruki menatapnya penuh kasih, Shosei layaknya adik untuknya. Ia menggenggam tangan dingin shosei erat.</p>
<p>" Apa… sukai benci dengan ku?"</p>
<p>          Ruki terkejut mendengar ini, ada apa sebenarnya? Ternyata yang menciptakan awan gelap adalah pikiran bahwa sukai membencinya</p>
<p>" Untuk apa dia benci padamu? Kamu sendiri yang bilang bahwa kamu memiliki ikatan kuat dengannya, kenapa tiba tiba?"</p>
<p>"Tapi, dia terlihat kesal setiap harus menari denganku, apa salahku? Kenapa dia tidak mau berbicara dengan ku? Apa aku melakukan sesuatu yang menyakiti hatinya? Kenapa- "</p>
<p> Shosei mulai menunjukan betapa panik dan stress nya dia, sehingga Ruki menghentikannya dengan pelukan erat dibantu dengan elusan tangan di kepalanya.<br/>
Kepalanya terkubur di bahu Ruki, seketika pipinya mulai basah, ia menangis. </p>
<p>      "Jangan berpikir begitu, Sukai tidak mungkin melakukan ini dengan sengaja pasti ada alasannya, aku yakin dia memiliki alasan bagus sampai harus bertindak seperti ini. Dia tidak mungkin bisa membencimu walaupun dia bersusah payah untuk mencobanya"</p>
<p>Isakan Shosei mulai terdengar kencang, sampai terdengar oleh seseorang yang berjalan ke arah mereka. Tentu saja itu Ren. Dia berniat untuk menghibur Shosei sehabis latihan.  Saat Ren menurunkan badannya, ia langsung dipeluk oleh Shosei yang tengah menangis. Ren kenal Shosei lebih lama dari yang lain. Ren tau ia pantang menyerah, walau begitu shosei rapuh dan mudah menangis.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> " Ren- aku harus apa? Ren.. Ren--" Shosei memanggil namanya berkali kali, Ren menepuk halus punggungnya berupaya untuk menenangkan</p>
<p>" Tenang ya, tenang. Kita pasti cari solusinya tapi, kamu tenang dulu"  Nafas shosei berangsur angsur stabil lagi</p>
<p>" Nih! Aku bawain permen loli kamu suka manisan kan? Aku rindu dengan senyummu dan aku tau kamu paling cerah saat makan manisan" Ren membuka permen loli tersebut dan memberikannya untuk Shosei, senyuman ren juga ikut membantu membuatnya tenang.</p>
<p>Kemudian, suatu malam. Sukai dan Shosei tidak sengaja keluar secara bersamaan, Tapi mereka tahu jelas ada yang harus diselesaikan. Jadi mereka memutuskan untuk tetap keluar. Mungkin ini adalah waktu yang tepat </p>
<p>Saat itu gelap, jalanan diterangi oleh rembulan dan beberapa lampu yang tidak begitu terang. Seketika, Shosei menghentikan gerak kakinya. Ia tidak tahan dengan kecanggungan ini.</p>
<p>"Sukai, kita berdua tahu ada yang harus dibicarakan jadi kumohon jelaskan padaku kenapa kamu berubah dingin terhadapku?"   Shosei menatap punggungnya yang tidak bergerak sama sekali.</p>
<p> "Sukai, kumohon katakan sesuatu…"   Sukai tetap mengunci mulutnya, membuat Shosei semakin resah dan takut ia tidak tahu harus apa</p>
<p>"Aku... tau aku buat salah. Aku tau kamu saat ini membenciku, Kalaupun kamu mau menganggapku sebatas rekan kerja yang sekedar lewat saja di kehidupanmu, aku tidak masalah dengan itu tapi, bicaralah!" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"... kamu...." Shosei terkejut, ia akhirnya mendapati Sukai berbicara dan melihat nya lagi.</p>
<p>"Kamu bukan cuma sekedar rekan kerja yang numpang lewat. Aku nggak bisa hanya anggap kamu rekan kerja yang numpang lewat. Kamu lebih dari itu- tapi…"</p>
<p>Shosei terdiam, siap mendengarkan apapun yang keluar dari mulutnya</p>
<p>"Aku.. bahkan tidak tahu yang kamu khawatirkan sedangkan orang lain dengan mudah mengetahui ada yang salah denganmu , apa menurut  itu tidak jahat? Kamu selalu tahu kapan aku merasa tidak baik "</p>
<p>Shosei melihatnya dengan mata berkaca kaca, rambutnya yang ringan terhembus angin begitu pula kantong plastik yang ia pegang dari minimarket. </p>
<p>"Karena itu, mungkin dengan aku  menjauh, kamu akan lebih bahagia? Karena sudah jelas aku sumber kesedihan mu"</p>
<p>Shosei tidak bisa percaya apa yang baru dia dengar, apa? Menjauh agar dia bahagia? Logika macam apa</p>
<p>"Kamu bodoh?! Pikirmu dengan kamu menjauh, aku tidak semakin bingung?! Apa yg terjadi dengan kita?" Shosei berjalan mendekati Sukai, yang ternyata juga menahan air matanya</p>
<p> "Sukai, sudah setahun lebih kita bersama sebagai team, dan aku mulai tau gerak gerik kamu. Tapi, kenapa sekarang? Kalau emg kamu ada rasa tidak senang, kenapa  tidak katakan dari dulu? Kenapa harus sekarang kamu merenggangkan hubungan ini? Apa semua yang kamu lakukan selama ini hanya akting?"</p>
<p>Shosei berbicara panjang, dia frustasi sekaligus kesal, alasan macam apa itu?! Membuatnya berpikir setengah mati sampai tidak selera makan. Kualitas penampilannya juga ikut terkena efeknya</p>
<p>"Ternyata, memang aku yang salah. Kita ternyata tidak sedalam itu. Realitanya, kita ada cuma untuk kamera? Iya kan?" </p>
<p>        "iya, maaf. Semua ini hanya penampilan. Ini bagian dari pekerjaan kita kan? "</p>
<p>     Apa dia bilang? Selama ini dia berlagak peduli dan menyayangi, sampai dia pergi ke interview solonya mengatakan bahwa ia khawatir Shosei akan gugup.  Katanya semua itu hanya akting?<br/>
Dia yang membuat Shosei sesak nafas setiap berada di sampingnya itu berkata bahwa ini sandiwara belaka?</p>
<p>    "Bohong… kamu bohong! Kenapa kamu begitu? Apa kamu senang membodohi ku seperti itu? Bagimu itu menyenangkan ya ? Melihat ku tertipu tipuan muslihat kotor mu"</p>
<p>     Sukai bungkam mendengar shosei frustasi akibat ulahnya. Dia tahu dia jahat, dingin dan brengsek, entah sejak kapan dia mempunyai rencana ini atau apa yang membuatnya melakukan itu. Menyakiti seorang rekan, kakaknya,  keluarganya, orang yang sudah menjadi bagian hidupnya </p>
<p>   "Maaf, aku harap kamu bisa melupakan segala yang aku katakan atau perbuat terhadap mu. Aku muak setiap memikirkan betapa brengseknya aku dan aku tau kamu akan seperti ini. Kumohon, berlatihlah seperti biasa dan lupakan aku"</p>
<p>   Lupakan? Setiap hari dia bertemu dengan Sukai dan bocah bodoh ini memintanya untuk lupa? Maniak.</p>
<p>   " Lupakan? Mudah sekali mulutmu terbuka dan menyuruhku begitu! Kamu sinting  ya? Kita tinggal di tempat yang sama dan kamu berharap aku menghapus semua kenangan itu? Bagimu mudah ya? "</p>
<p>   Shosei berteriak. Dia marah, kesal, pusing,  stress bisa gila saja. Kemarahannya tidak bisa ditahan, tangannya terangkat dan menampar keras wajah sukai.  Sukai diam saja, dia tau itu yang pantas dia dapat. </p>
<p>    "Aku harap aku tidak pernah kenal denganmu kalau tahu ini akan terjadi"</p>
<p>Shosei berjalan melewati sukai dengan emosi yang mengebu-gebu, dia menangis kesal, untuk apa dia membuang waktunya memikirkan orang yang hanya menipunya.</p>
<p>    Tanpa sadar dia sudah di depan tempat tinggalnya, di depan pintu ada orang yang menunggu. Shosei tidak bisa biarkan mereka tahu apa yang terjadi. Dia menghapus air matanya dan memakai topeng di wajahnya,  tersenyum lebar dan mengatakan semua baik saja sekarang</p>
<p>   Tidak lama sukai datang di belakangnya, para penghuni dorm berpikir Sukai dan Shosei sudah kembali normal tanpa mengetahui bahwa sekarang mereka bersandiwara bersama. Mencoba untuk hidup dibalik depan layar, dengan kenyataan keduanya hancur. Shosei tetap berlatih dan tampil dengan baik ,dia tidak mau orang orang yang mendukung selama ini sedih dan kecewa.

' Tidak.  Jangan mereka. Biarkan aku yang melewati rasa sakit ini sendiri, mereka harus tetap bahagia.  Aku perlu melindungi senyuman mereka'

Pikiran itu ia tanamkan ke otak dan hatinya. Dia tidak boleh terlihat lemah.

</p>
<p>    Berlagak normal saat latihan, photoshoot,  interview, apapun itu yang memerlukan mereka bahagia di depan kamera. Shosei harus terus melanjutkan hidupnya walau menyakitkan  dia tau dia kuat. Setidaknya itu yang dia katakan ke dirinya berjuta juta kali.<br/>
Sukai berjarak sangat dekat dengannya  tapi terasa sangat jauh  dia tidak akan bisa menggapainya. Tidak peduli, sejauh apa dia berlari. </p>
<p>-end</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>